


Coincidence and Purpose

by scarletsptember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they hang out it’s by coincidence. Stiles decided to do something other than sit at home, play video games and research things there is no reason to research. After that? Well made they turned coincidence to on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence and Purpose

                The first time they hang out it’s by coincidence. Stiles decided to do something other than sit at home, play video games and research things there is no reason to research. He decided going for a jog would be a nice change, he needed to work on that anyway if things were going to go the way he felt they’d be going once school started up: badly.

                He had been jogging at a nice sedate pace when someone slowed their own pace to match his. He didn’t pay any attention to it. They’d be gone as soon as they caught their second wind so no point in checking who was jogging next to him.

                “I’ve never heard you stay this quiet before.” Danny was a little out of breath and if the sweat soaking his shirt was anything to go by, Stiles would probably be on the ground crying for mercy instead of still on his feet.

                Stiles smiled over at Danny but kept on, “Got a lot to figure out this summer.”

                Danny grunted in agreement, “Yeah I don’t think you’re the only one who has a lot to figure out this summer.”

                Stiles slowed his pace a little and really took a moment to look at Danny. Danny, the same guy who had just lost his best friend Jackson; death, reanimation and then he moved to London in a whirlwind. Stiles slowed to a walk in order to cool down and Danny followed his lead. “Are you okay? With everything that is going on? I might not have been best friends with Jackson but I know it has to be hard dealing with everything.”

                Danny grimaced as he wiped his face clean with the bottom of his shirt, “It would be better if I know exactly what was going on but he’s gone and not responding to any of my messages. I think I get the message loud and clear.”

                Stiles didn’t have a chance to say anything before Danny was picking up his speed and leaving him in the dust. With an annoyed groan Stiles started back to his house. He was always sticking his foot in his mouth.

 

                The second time Danny hung around a little longer than before. Stiles was sitting in the café across the street from the book shop and sipping on his tea as he thumbed through the pages of one of his new books trying to decide which one to start on.

                “Start on _Infinity_.” Danny offered as he sat down with his own coffee in hand. “You’ll like Nick.”

                Stiles stared across the table at Danny before he nodded. “Thanks.”

                “No problem.” Danny smiled at Stiles before pulling out a notebook and began writing in it as if they had planned this get together and there was nothing wrong with this picture.

                After both their drinks were emptied and Stiles came back with two muffins Danny asked a question that seemed to be on his mind for the past few minutes. “Where’s Scott?”

                Stiles chewed absently on a piece of muffin before he answered. “He’s hanging out with his new friend Isaac.”

                Danny made a face, one Stiles had long ago come to equate with pity. He brushed Danny’s concern off and went back to his book. He didn’t need anyone’s pity or concern. He was fine on his own. He was before he met Scott and he was now.

                “Do you want to go watch a movie or something?” Danny softly asked.

                Stiles stopped mid-chew before he nodded. “What do you want to watch?”

                “I don’t care. I’m tired of being alone.” Danny put a hand up to his mouth as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud but Stiles couldn’t fault him for that. He knew exactly how Danny was feeling. They cleared their mess and huddled into Stiles’ Jeep before heading over to the theatre. Danny wanted to watch a magic movie and Stiles didn’t care. As long as it didn’t have anything to do with werewolves he was cool with it.

 

                The third time they hung out together, Stiles invited Danny over to his house. He was a little surprised that Danny agreed but was excited to have the company. They planned on the X-Box for a little while before the growling of their stomach interrupted their game play.

                “What are you in the mood for?” Stiles asked as he headed towards the kitchen, double checking the clock over the stove to make sure it was okay to start dinner. He started perusing the cabinets trying to get an idea.

                “Anything and everything. Except fish.” Danny answered with a shrug. “My Mom’s been on a kick and it’s driving everyone in the house crazy.”

                Stiles chuckled, “Don’t worry we don’t really eat much fish here. I don’t really know how to cook it so it doesn’t get made. I’m awesome at spaghetti though.”

                Danny grinned, “Spaghetti it is.”

                Stiles started putting everything together and Danny watched quietly as he worked. He’d glance up every now and then to see Danny still watching and he finally got the courage to talk about Jackson again. “You’re doing okay, right?”

                Danny flinched in response to the question. His fingers started tapping on the countertop while he tried to think up an answer for Stiles.

                “It’s just,” Stiles dropped his spoon in the sauce pot, leaning it against the edge as he turned to face Danny. “Not many people choose to hang out with me. So you being here, even my Dad is a little shocked by it. Not that I mind you being here because hanging out with you is awesome. It just feels like once school starts, this, I’m going to go back to being Stiles and you’ll go back to being Danny.”

                Danny moistened his lips before he moved around the counter to stand next to Stiles, their arms nearly touching. “You’re different. You let me talk when I want to and you let me be quiet when I need it. I didn’t really understand you for the longest time but I’m glad I’m starting to. I think, despite the sarcasm, you’re a good person to be friends with.”

                They stayed standing like that for the next few minutes, until Stiles’ Dad walked in the house and straight to the kitchen. “Hey Danny, Stiles.”

                “Oh I see how it is,” Stiles turned back towards the sauce and began stirring it, “Greet Danny first like he’s your new favorite. I see how it is dad.”

                The Sheriff chuckled and Danny rolled his eyes, “Well I hate to break it to you son, Danny _is_ my new favorite.”

                “We’ll see who gets food tonight,” Stiles grunted out playfully as Danny bumped shoulders with Stiles before heading back to his spot at the counter.

 

The next time they’re at Danny’s hanging out in his room watching _Continuum_ because Danny said it was awesome. Stiles had to admit, Alex is pretty cool and the whole premise has him fascinated. He didn’t realize they had been holed up in Danny’s room for the past five hours until there was a gentle knock at the door and Danny scoffed almost silently before mumbling for whoever it was at the door to come in.

Stiles was shifting on the bed when he realized what a picture he and Danny made. Yeah, there wasn’t anything going on between them but they were pretty much cuddled up because it made seeing the television easier.

It was Danny’s mom, “You and your friend, Stiles?”

“Yeah,” Danny nodded waiting for his mom to go on.

                “Are welcome to come down for dinner or bring it back up here.” Danny nodded as he stretched a little before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and standing up. “We’ll be down in a minute mom.”

                The little smile she sent Stiles made his chest ache at how sweet it was. He paused the show and scooted to the end of the bed to stand up.

                “Prepare for fish,” Danny warned as they started towards the stairs.

                “I’m going to go the bathroom and I’ll be right down. Okay?” Danny nodded as Stiles rounded the corner to take care of business. When he was making his way into the kitchen he could hear Danny and his mom talking to each other softly.

                “It’s so good to see you smile again.”

                “Mom,” Danny let out a sigh. “It’s just Stiles and we’re just friends.”

                “I know that baby,” She pressed a hand against his cheek for a second before moving to serve her plate. “I just, you haven’t smiled since Jackson left and now you smile whenever you come home from seeing Stiles. I’m glad to see you happy again.”

                Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment even though they couldn’t see them. He scuffed his shoe on the carpet and cleared his throat as he rounded the corner so they wouldn’t get caught talking about that in front of him. He smirked at the sight of baked fish and rice. Danny sent him a look saying, ‘told you so’. “It looks and smells delicious.”

                “Oh thank you Stiles. Come let’s eat and you boys can get back to your show.” She ushered both Danny and Stiles into the dining room where the rest of the family was already sitting in wait. Danny’s little sister let out an audible groan at the sight of what was for dinner.

                “More fish?”

                “It’s good for you honey,” his mom dismissed the groaning from her youngest as they sat down to eat. Stiles muffled a laugh behind his napkin at the look Danny shot him from across the table.

 

                Danny wanted to go out dancing so Stiles didn’t really have a choice in their choice of venues to hangout and Danny asked him to go with, he wasn’t say no to that. No one ever asked him to go out dancing. He put on some of his nicest jeans and left the plaid button-down on his bed instead of wearing it over his tee-shirt. Maybe he wouldn’t spend the majority of the night sitting at the bar by himself watching everyone else having a good time.

                He was almost out the door before his dad wrapped a hand around his arm stopping his progress. “Where are you off to?”

                Stiles floundered for a moment, taking in his Dad’s uncomfortable once-over. “Danny wanted someone to with him to the Jungle so I said I’d go.”

                Stiles watched as his Dad tried to say something but ended up saying, “Be careful, have fun and if you need someone to pick you two up just call me.”

                “Okay,” Stiles dragged the word out before he was bouncing out to his Jeep and heading towards Danny’s house. Danny was waiting on the front porch when Stiles pulled up. Danny was grinning in excitement as he buckled in.

                “Ready?”

                Stiles could feel Danny’s energy and it was pumping him up for the night. “Yeah, it’s going to be awesome.”

                They didn’t have to wait in line, it was a slow night. The music was loud and even though the dance floor wasn’t as crowded as it usually was Stiles went directly towards the bar to get a bottle of water. He was stopped by Danny’s hand on his shoulder urging him towards the dance floor. Stiles grinned. Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be like he thought it would.

                He was awkward at first. Not sure where to put his hands, how to move his hips and feet in time with each other while moving with Danny. Danny didn’t let him stay confused for long though. He put his hands on Stiles’ hips and guided Stiles’ movement. Once he got the hang out it and stopped caring so much he really started to understand why people did this so much.

                It didn’t hit him how much fun he was having until he saw the look on Danny’s face. Danny finally looked entirely happy with where he was. It felt like his heart skipped a beat and something inside him shifted seeing Danny in an entirely new light.

                Stiles liked the way Danny closed his eyes with his lashes brushing heavily against his cheeks from sweat and exhilaration.  The stretch of his shirt across his chest and rose up just a sliver over his stomach made Stiles’ mouth water. At some point his jeans had slid lower, whether on their own or because Stiles let his hands rest there while they were dancing, it made Stiles heart beat faster. Faster than it should have been beating. As soon as the song ended Stiles was begging off for some water. He made it to the bar and sat with his face in his hands, sipping at his bottled water trying to process what just happened. He was going to ruin this thing between himself and Danny if he let his mind go into too much detail. He didn’t need to think about how sweet Danny’s smile was or how sign inducing his hands were. No he wasn’t going to think about it. He was just going to dance until he couldn’t move anymore.

 

                Stiles was eating cereal on the couch when the doorbell rang. He swallowed down his mouthful before yelling for his Dad. His dad tromped down the stairs and made a face at seeing Stiles, who wasn’t five feet away from the entry way. “Hello Danny. It’s great to see you but I don’t think Stiles is up for visitors since he doesn’t want to get up and answer the door himself.”

                Stiles set his bowl down, threw his blanket off from his legs in a scramble before he was sliding in front of his dad to see Danny in a pair of sweat pants, tee-shirt and his hair ruffled as if he had just woken up. “Dude, what’s up?”

                Danny held his phone out showing Stiles the text messages he had received. “Jackson finally text me back.”

                Stiles felt his heart drop to his stomach before he was ushering Danny into the house and up to his room. Stiles frowned at his dad and gestured where they would be. Danny immediately dropped onto Stiles’ bed and curled on to his side.  Stiles debated on what to do but Danny answered his question but tugging at Stiles to get him in the bed too. Stiles curled up behind Danny, his arm resting over Danny’s waist. “What did he say?”

                “That he was fine, doing better in London than he ever did here. He doesn’t ever plan on coming back. Said there was no point, there was nothing left for him here.”

                Stiles felt his heart break for Danny. He knew what it was like to be left behind but at least people had the decency to not say anything to him. They just left. Sometimes that was nicer than the alternative. He curled his arms tighter around Danny, pressing his nose into the nape of is neck. “You’re important Danny. You’re one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met and had the chance to get to know and I would do anything to make sure you were okay and happy. Even if making you happy meant I had to hop on a plan to punch Jackson in the face for hurting you. He doesn’t know what he is missing by not talking to you. You mean…”

                Danny waited for Stiles to finish his thought out but the words never came. The room lulled into the soft sounds of their breathing. Danny was seconds away from dozing off when the words tumbled out of his mouth in a soft whisper. “Where did you come from?”

                He wasn’t expecting an answer but just as he fell into the soft warmth of sleep he got one. “I was always here you just didn’t need me yet.”

                Danny woke up to see the Sheriff standing in the doorway of Stiles’ room with a curious look on his face. Stiles stretched and dislodged Danny a little from where he was resting on Stiles’ chest and their feet tangled together. The sheriff looked like he was about to say something but Stiles beat him to it with a raspy mumble. “You feeling better now or do I still need to beat the hell out of Jackson for being a dick?”

                Stiles still had his eyes closed and Danny was focused on the Sheriff who was standing quietly trying to decide what the best action was when Danny finally answered. “Save the money we could find better things to do.”

                Stiles rubbed Danny’s back before letting out a jaw-popping yawn. That must have been the sign the Sheriff was looking for because he disappeared from where he had been standing. Stiles stretched from the tips of his fingers to his toes causing Danny to chuckle. “What’s on the schedule? We’ve got two weeks before school and lots of time to kill tonight since we took an epic nap.”

                Danny rolled onto his side and away from Stiles watching as Stiles got out of the bed and started walking mindlessly around his room until he plopped down in his computer chair. Danny eyed Stiles’ laptop for a minute before suggesting, “Food and finishing season one of Continuum?”

                Stiles eyes lit up and Danny knew he made the right decision coming over to Stiles after he got the text messages from Jackson.

 

                It was twenty minutes before Danny was supposed to come over for Lasagna and movie night at the Stilinski household when the Sheriff cornered Stiles in the kitchen. “What’s going on between you and Danny?”

                Stiles froze the motions of mixing the salad together as he slowly turned his head to look at his Dad. “What do you mean?”

                “You’ve been getting really close all summer, not that I mind. I just want to know what’s going on and what to expect.” His Dad shrugged nonchalantly as if this conversation wasn’t about to turn into a big deal.

                With his attention on the salad in front of him, Stiles answered his Dad without looking him in the eye. “Danny needed a friend, well we both did. Jackson moved to London without a word. Scott decided hanging out with Isaac after summer school was better than hanging out with me. It wasn’t planned, we kept running into each other and then hanging out was done on purpose.”

                “Okay,” His Dad nodded before he dropped the bomb. “What was with the cuddling the other day?”

                Stiles dropped the diced tomatoes back on the cutting board and scrambled to make sure none of them rolled off the counter and onto the floor. He could feel his face flushing and his heart beating faster. “Jackson sent some nasty text messages and Danny needed a friend. That’s all there will ever be to this.”

                Stiles clinched his eyes shut knowing he had said too much. His dad was a cop of he’d pick up on it. He was going to have to spill the beans.

                “You want there to be more than just friends between the two of you?”

                “I,” Stiles opened and shut his mouth a few times before settling on an answer. “It doesn’t matter what I want Dad. I’m not going to get it. I just want him to be happy again.”

                His Dad was up and out of his seat at the kitchen table before Stiles could blink. He was wrapped in his Dad’s arms so tightly and he didn’t know why, he just hugged his Dad back just as tight. It felt like everything melted out of him. “If you can’t see that he’s happy then you’re blind.”

                Stiles rubbed at his eyes as his Dad stepped back. “We’re friends. It’s all we’ll ever be because at school he’s in a completely different world than I am. At least I had a friend this summer.”

                The sheriff moved to say something but the doorbell rang. Stiles fixed him with a look that said, ‘don’t mess this up’, before going to answer the door. Danny was grinning and he grabbed Stiles up in a tight hug before they were tromping into the kitchen and Stiles went back to work on the salad. “Food’s almost ready.”

                “It’s smells great,” Danny settled at the table a seat away from Stiles’ Dad.

                “That’s because it will be.” Stiles responded as he placed the bowl of salad on the table and grabbed oven mitts to transfer the lasagna from counter to table so everyone could serve themselves. He ignored the way his Dad was staring at Danny. “So what’s on the table for entertainment tonight, Danny?”

                “You pick.” Danny mumbled after taking a big bite of salad. “We can start that new cop show you wanted to watch.”

                “Stiles,” The sheriff groaned and both Stiles and Danny muffled their laughter. “Please tell me it’s going to be relatively accurate.”

                “Totally,” Stiles nodded before chewing his food and continuing on, “Walt Longmire is not to be messed with.”

                His Dad raised an eyebrow surprised by his son’s pick. His cell phone ran in the other room and he let out a groan before he moved from the table into the living room. Stiles watched him for a moment before looking at Danny, “Work. It’ll just be us tonight it looks like.”

                “Doesn’t bother me,” Danny answered with a soft smile.

 

                They finished dinner and quickly cleaned up before settling on the couch and putting the first episode on. Danny was sitting close enough to Stiles that their thighs were pressed together. After hitting the halfway mark of the first episode Stiles shifted and wouldn’t stop.

                “What’s wrong?” Danny asked.

                “Just can’t get comfortable,” Stiles shrugged and let out a squeak with Danny manhandled him so they were curled on their sides, Stiles back to Danny’s chest. Stiles had grown tense until Danny looped and arm under Stiles and was resting his hand on Stiles’ chest.

                “Better?”

                Stiles cleared his throat and nodded, “Much.”

                “Good.”

                They remained like that until Stiles paused the third episode five minutes in. They lay in quiet, Stiles trying to garner up the courage he needed to talk to Danny. He wasn’t facing Danny so it was a little easier. “What are we doing?”

                Danny’s hand tensed on Stiles chest, wrinkling his shirt before smoothing it out. “What do you mean?”

                “Just,” Stiles wiggled a little bit before giving in and turning so he faced Danny. “Is this still going to happen when school starts because if it’s not, I’m going to be honest, it’s going to hurt seeing you at school. I don’t even know what we are anymore. You used to hate me.”

                “I never hated you Stiles,” Danny whispered as he looked Stiles in the eye. “You were so different I didn’t know what to do around you. I didn’t know how to act. But you’re just like me.”

                Stiles snorted, “I am not like you.”

                “Oh yeah?” Danny challenged.

                “Yeah,” Stiles nodded with wide eyes, “Have you seen you? Like seriously, you’re the epitome of what a high school student should be; smart, hot, plays sports, nice to everyone. I’m not any of those things. I may play sports but I’m not nice, I’m not hot and I’m, okay I’m smart. I’ll give myself that.”

                Danny shook his head. “You are the kindest person I know, even if you have your moments, you still care about everyone around you, putting them first. Don’t think I didn’t know the tension between you and your dad when I got here.”

                Stiles ducked his head hoping Danny wouldn’t see him blush.

                “What was that? Was that a blush?” Danny smirked, “What were you two talking about before I got here.”

                Stiles lifted his eyes so he could see Danny’s reaction when he answered, “You.”

                Danny inched back a little, “What about me?”

                “The same thing I’m asking. Are we going to keep being friends when school starts? What are we even? I don’t know but I do know that I don’t want to lose you just because I’m the weirdo at school who can’t keep his mouth shut and you’re you.” Stiles closed his eyes. Well, there went those beans crashing all over the floor again. He waited for Danny to move so he could get away. He waited for Danny to say something but it never came. Instead he felt a pair of soft, hesitant lips pressing against his own. He opened his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things and there Danny was, kissing him. Stiles got onboard that plan really quick. He let his eyes fall closed and he lifted a hand so it was resting on Danny’s cheek and he pressed back.

                After a few dry, closed mouth pecks, Danny went in for more. His lips tentatively slid against Stiles’. Stiles took a deep breath, his lips parting and letting Danny take complete control. The weight of Danny’s body rolling and shifting on top of his, warm hands tilting his head to get just the right angle, their noses bumping together until it was just _right_ , sent his nerves into over drive and his skin felt like it was on fire.

                The feeling of Danny’s teeth against his lower lip made Stiles gasp in a way he didn’t think he would from that sharp bite of pain before the lush lick of Danny’s tongue over the abused flesh. Stiles felt his entire body react, arching against Danny’s, when Danny let his teeth rake down the column of his throat and the warm open mouth kisses at the base of his throat.

                Danny looked up at Stiles, a small curl at the corners of his lips, “I don’t want to be just friends Stiles.”

                It took Stiles’ brain a second to catch up with the words before he was smiling up at Danny. “Not just friends?”

                “No, I was thinking,” Danny propped himself up on one elbow over Stiles before reaching to tangle his fingers with Stiles’ free hand. “That in between classes I might be able to walk with you to class, maybe share a few kisses.”

                Stiles could stop staring at their hands before the soft huff of laughter had Stiles looking up at Danny, his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling. “I think that’s one hell of an idea. A great one even.”

                “Yeah?” Danny asked softly and Stiles nodded, their noses brushing together affectionately. “Think I can get a few of those kisses early?”

                Stiles tilted his head back with laughter, “You can get kisses anytime you want Danny. In fact, I insist you take all the kisses you want.

                “Deal,” Danny whispered before pressing his lips against Stiles and letting his weight rest against Stiles.


End file.
